


Save Me (End下)

by IreneLu



Category: winchester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLu/pseuds/IreneLu
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Save Me (End下)

Sam也笑了出来，俯下身再一次吻住了Dean，这一次的吻急促而激烈，好像多年的渴望与肮脏幻想都找到了宣泄的出口，明明Dean才是经验丰富的那个，但是却全程被Sam主导掌控着，被吻到舌尖发麻的时候，他还晕晕乎乎地在心里吐槽，‘这个control freak’。  
天知道Sam想这一刻想了多少年，或许Dean一直不敢承认自己的内心，但是 Sam从始至终都明白自己想要什么，看着Dean下意识舔嘴唇伸出的舌尖，喝啤酒包着瓶口的嘴唇，趴在床上睡觉时完美的曲线，他不止一次想要把Dean压在身下，操到他求饶，操到他哭出声，操到他再也不能随便跟餐馆酒吧里的漂亮女生搭讪。  
在接吻的空隙，Sam已经快速地解开了Dean的上衣，双手迫不及待地覆上了皮肤，记忆中一些清晰地细节开始浮现，“唔。”，比如轻咬Dean的喉结他会小声呜咽，“别闹，痒”，吸吮耳垂的时候他会敏感地下意识偏头，“嘿！你是狗吗！”，吮咬锁骨留下吻痕他会吃痛地表示抗议。  
还有，“啊！”，Sam含住右边的乳粒，左手狠狠捻住左边的，Dean发出一声拔高的尖叫，意识到之后咬住了自己的拳头，试图阻止脱口而出的呻吟，Sam愉悦地发出一声轻笑，但随即阴沉下来。  
他不是第一个见到Dean这幅样子的人，或者说，不是完整的他，缺失灵魂的自己占有了Dean，疯狂、粗暴、但是又热烈的记忆逐渐完整，Sam嫉妒的发疯，但是又嫉妒的毫无理由。  
“Mine！”，Sam低声说道。  
“What？”，Dean没听清楚开口问道。  
“他都碰你这些地方了吗？”，Sam也不太清楚自己在说什么。  
“你他妈在说什。。”，Dean听到这个没头没脑的问题疑惑地骂道，但是骂了一半突然明白了Sam的意思，皱起的眉头舒展开来，变成放肆的大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，你居然连你自己的醋都吃，你是什么高中纯情少女吗？”  
Sam感到窘迫且丢脸，泄愤似的再次低头咬上了Dean的乳头，强行迫使Dean停止对他的嘲笑，“啊！停！”，突如其来的刺激令Dean上身下意识弹起，又被Sam按了回去，他的手拽住Sam的头发向外轻扯，但是Sam另一只手向下，解开Dean的皮带，拉开他的内裤，握住了他已经半勃的阴茎，并且富有技巧的开始撸动。  
痛呼转为呻吟，插在发间的手顿时失了力道，纠缠着发丝，在扯开与拉近之间暧昧不清的纠缠，“哈，这太过了Sammy。”，Dean从没觉得自己这么敏感，上次事情发生的太过迅速，过量失血导致意识不清，最后留下的记忆不过是疼痛和恐惧。  
Sam抬起头，臻绿色的眼里满满当当都是欲望，他勾起嘴角，露出一个微笑，Dean突然有种不好的预感。  
他看着Sam亲吻自己的胸口、小腹，放手松开了他已经完全勃起的阴茎，突然完全扯掉了已经半褪内裤，然后低头含住了他挺立的阴茎。  
Dean被这一幕刺激的猛然挺身，又被抓着胯骨按回床里，他感受着Sam口腔里的温暖潮湿，被他弟在他两腿间耸动着脑袋的画面刺激到大脑一片空白。  
“Wait。。”，Dean无力地呻吟着，Sam的口交技术不算好，牙齿时不时磕在茎身带来疼痛，但同时也伴随着过量的快感顺着脊髓传到大脑。  
“等。。停下！我快要。。”，Dean在快要高潮的时候想要提醒Sam，但是Sam却抓住Dean试图扯开他脑袋的手，反而来了几个深喉，突然的刺激令Dean眼前爆出一片白光，瞬间到达高潮，等他恢复意识，正要开口找张纸让Sam把精液吐出来的时候，却看到Sam喉结滚动，咽了下去。  
“Damn。。”，Dean突然觉得他完了，这一刻他终于真真切切意识到，他和Sam的关系再也回不到过去了。  
Sam在Dean愣神的时候从床头柜拿了润滑剂和避孕套，再一次感谢旅店齐全的设备，是的，再一次。  
他在Dean腰下垫了个枕头，将他的腿打得更开，他俯下身再次吻上了Dean，缠绵而漫长，直到Dean因为缺氧而发出呜咽结束。  
Sam将润滑剂倒在自己和Dean的手上，带着他一起伸向了他的身后。Dean放任Sam的行为，让他拉着自己的手给自己做润滑。  
一开始的进入带来了强烈的不适感，但是并没有疼痛，手指在体内探索抽插的感觉十分诡异，Dean忍不住皱起了眉头。  
Sam吻上了Dean的眉心，不断地抚摸着Dean给予安慰，渐渐的Dean逐渐适应，后面紧致的穴口已经可以容纳四根手指，猛然间手指无意中擦过一点，“啊！”，Dean发出一声变调的呻吟，想要抽回自己的手却被Sam握住不能动弹，Sam带着Dean的手指找到刚才的位置，一次又一次的重重摩擦着。  
Dean的身体止不住的颤抖，剧烈的快感冲击着他脆弱的神经，止不住的呻吟从唇边滑出，又被Sam凑上来的吻吞入腹中，变成断断续续地呜咽。  
渡过不应期的阴茎再次挺立，就当快要到顶的时候，Sam突然抽出了手指，一个更为炙热的物件抵在下方，空虚感的袭来令Dean难受的扭动，但是却迟迟不见Sam动作。  
Dean不解地看向Sam，而Sam瞪着他那双无辜的狗狗眼，开口询问道：“Dean，可以吗？”  
Dean感到难以置信，都到这个时候了，你是故意的吗？！他愤怒地伸手，揪着Sam的后颈把他拉向自己，咬牙切齿地说道：“如果你不行的话，马上滚，我出去随便找个人。。”  
Sam没给他说完的机会，立刻挺身完全插入，瞬间被包裹住的温暖使得他发出一声轻叹，而太过刺激使得Dean一口咬在Sam的肩膀上，等他意识到咬的太过用力以至于微微渗血时，又下意识伸出舌头舔了舔。  
这无疑是火上浇油，Sam本来拼尽全力才克制住马上抽插起来的冲动，被Dean这一个小动作弄得理智全无，他将Dean的腿抬得更高，几乎完全抽出之后，再狠狠插了回去，寻找着记忆中的位置，每一次都狠狠地碾过腺体。  
“啊。。等等。。太。。太快了。。”，Dean说不出一句完整的话，只能发出无意义的呻吟。  
Sam把Dean翻了个身，从背后再次贯穿了他，这样的姿势进的更深，Sam亲吻着Dean光裸的背部，带着爱怜与迷恋抚摸过他身上每一道疤痕。  
Sam靠在Dean耳边，下身激烈地征伐，嘴里却说着截然相反温情的话，“Dean，我爱你。”，他语气温柔的一遍又一遍呢喃着，好像在许下什么永恒的誓言。  
Dean的脑子被猛烈的攻势搅成一团浆糊，他根本听不清Sam说了什么，他脱口而出的、反复重复着的、唯一能想到的词只有一个，“Sammy。”

第二天清晨，Dean醒来，发现自己整个人都被Sam圈在怀里，稍微动了动，就感到全身像要散架了一样。  
昨天晚上最后具体发生了什么Dean已经记不清楚了，只模模糊糊的记得自己好像又丢脸的被Sam操昏了过去，并且没骨气的哭泣求饶。  
明明一开始说“Sammy Girl”的人是自己，最后像个被破处的小女生一样哽咽的也是自己。


End file.
